Te Peguei
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Aya está em uma boate, bebendo um pouco... Vendo Omi dançar sensualmente. Seu desejo de ter aquele pequeno menino vai aumentando e em casa... Um jogo de presa e caçador há de começar...


**Nome da fic:** Te Peguei

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Omi

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Evil Kitsune

**OOO**

**TePeguei! **

Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Logo ele, Aya Fujimiya, em uma boate... O que tinha na cabeça para aceitar o convite daquele playboy de nome Yohji Kudou? Devia estar louco ou então foi dopado enquanto comia, sem saber... Só podia ser isso! Suspirou, levando a mão à cabeça, massageando as têmporas. Por quê? Por que motivo aceitou o convite?

" Credo, Aya. Que cara!", Disse Yohji, nada contente com o olhar assassino do ruivo.

" Cale-se.", Respondeu, arrependendo-se profundamente por não ter sua katana consigo. Ela estava fazendo falta... Se estivesse ali, teria o prazer de cortar o loiro em dois.

Caminhou até um canto, onde havia mesas e cadeiras, sentando-se em uma delas, que ficava de frente para a pista de dança, uma vez que as mais afastadas foram tomadas pelos casais, que parecem ter ido a boate apenas para se amassarem. Estreitou os olhos, perguntando-se pela milésima vez o que o levou a aceitar o convite de Yohji e então seus olhos pararam sobre uma figura singular de corpo pequeno e cabelos loirinhos.

Apoiou o queixo na mão direita, ficando a observar a silhueta de Omi, que dançava animadamente pela pista, sendo alvo de vários olhares, sejam de homens ou mulheres. Deu um discreto sorriso enquanto vislumbrava os quadris arredondados movendo-se sensualmente de um lado para o outro enquanto a música de batida agitada e estimulante tocava ao fundo.

_"Hum... Agora me lembrei porque aceitei esse maldito convite."_, Aya pensou.

Havia aceitado o convite por um único motivo. Omi queria ir e pensar no pequeno garoto estando sob a responsabilidade de Yohji Kudou o deixava definitivamente atordoado. Aquele playboy não sabia cuidar nem de si mesmo quando ia a lugares assim, quanto mais cuidar de alguém doce e aparentemente inofensivo como Omi Tsukiyono. O menino era tão meigo que atraía olhares e sua inocência com certeza não o deixaria ver a malícia presente nas ações e olhares das outras pessoas.

Ficou observando-o e acabou pegando um copo de bebida, tomando aos poucos, apenas molhando os lábios sem deixar de fitar Omi. Alguém esbarra em si e Aya se lembra de onde está e como aquela música infernal o incomodava. Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo, detestava agitação, mas acabou indo pra cuidar do menino, mesmo que o loirinho não soubesse disso. Na verdade, a única coisa boa naquela noite era que poderia estar observando Omi sem ter que disfarçar.

_"Tinha que ter ao menos uma coisa boa nisso tudo."_, ¬¬ Pensou, vendo que Yohji, o causador de seu mau humor sumir. Com certeza o irresponsável havia saído com alguém...

Ken também havia desaparecido e Aya se perguntava aonde o jogador podia ter ido, talvez estivesse sendo aliciado por Yohji a participar de seus joguinhos da noite. Pensar em tudo isso voltou a irritá-lo, mas então se lembrou de que tinha que ficar de olho em Omi. O garoto tinha dezessete anos e estava usando uma de suas identidades falsas, sendo assim, era sua responsabilidade cuidar dele.

Seus violetas encontraram Omi e acabou sorrindo discretamente... De novo. Omi tinha esse efeito nele. O garoto estava tão lindo, meigo e fofo que dava vontade de apertá-lo. Omi usava uma calça clara, em tom areia levemente justa nas coxas, mas larga nas pernas, uma babyluck azul-turquesa com zíper prateado na frente e uma corrente no pescoço, bem como uma no pulso. Parecia um bonequinho de tão fofo e... Sensual! Os fios loiros brilhavam, mostrando sua suavidade e maciez, enquanto o menino movia-se em sintonia com a música.

O sorriso de Aya sumiu e seus olhos estreitaram-se ao ver um rapaz de cabelos negros aproximar-se do loirinho, segurando-o pela cintura delgada. Quem aquele filho da mãe pensava que era para tocar Omi daquela forma? Ajeitou-se na cadeira, ficando a fitar a cena, vendo que o hacker não parecia feliz com a insistência do outro em dançar e não suportou ficar no mesmo lugar, tomou outro copo de vodka, sentindo a bebida descer quente por sua garganta enquanto levantou-se, batendo o copo vazio na mesa.

Foi caminhando, sem tirar os olhos de Omi, vendo o menino tentando se desvencilhar do moreno e morrendo de raiva disso. Estava quase chegando a pista de dança e nada de Yohji estar por perto. Que tipo de responsável era o playboy que nem estava por ali quando Omi precisava? Sabia que o garoto podia se cuidar, mas ainda assim... Não ia deixar barato!

" Já disse que não quero dançar.", Falou Omi, olhando seriamente para o moreno.

" Que isso, lindinho! Só um pouco, vai.", Pediu o outro, puxando Omi pra si.

" Ele disse não.", Uma voz imponente e definitivamente ameaçadora se fez ouvir.

" Ah, mas é só...", O moreno parou de falar ao ver o olhar fatal em sua direção.

" Suma.", Disse ameaçadoramente, vendo o moreno sair de perto. Aya ainda ficou fitando-o para ter certeza de que o maldito não voltaria tão cedo.

Omi estava surpreso. Não acreditava que Aya, que estava tão mau-humorado, viesse para ajudá-lo. Viu o ruivo ainda olhando para o local onde o moreno havia saído, como se desejasse matá-lo com o olhar. Piscou as grandes orbes azuis e então fitou o ruivo com mais atenção, vendo a roupa que Aya usava.

O ruivo estava todo vestido de preto, discreto e sensual. Talvez Aya nem se desse conta disso, mas as pessoas também olhavam desejosas para ele e com toda razão. O ruivo vestia uma calça preta justa e uma blusa sem mangas, bem colada, delineando todos os músculos bem trabalhados. Estava definitivamente perfeito!

" Obrigado, Aya-kun!", Disse o garoto, mexendo nos cabelos, envergonhado com os pensamentos que estava tendo em relação ao ruivo.

" Hum... Está tudo bem?", Perguntou, fitando o menino, querendo tocá-lo pra ver se estava tudo no lugar.

" Sim, estou.", Falou, ainda encabulado, não pensaria nunca que Aya viesse ajudá-lo em uma situação como aquela. Ele era um ótimo líder, mas não estavam em missão... Voltou a fitar o ruivo e o olhar dele era tão intenso, as íris violetas... Tão lindas, o deixava sem ar.

" Está mesmo bem?", Perguntou ao reparar que o menino estava levemente rubro e a respiração estava descompassada. Talvez ele estivesse um pouco fadigado de tanto dançar e ainda ter que se livrar do inconveniente rapaz o deixou assim... Com falta de ar.

" Bem... Acho que preciso de água...", Omi disse, dando graças aos céus por Aya não ter reparado que estava assim apenas por vê-lo, afinal, o ruivo estava tão sexy!

" Venha.", Disse, tocando o ombro de Omi e guiando-o para a mesa em que estava.

Sentaram-se e logo Aya chamou o garçom, pedindo algo pra beberem. Omi agora respirava com mais calma, para alívio do ruivo, que ainda o observava. O garçom chegou e entregou um copo de água a Omi e deixou uma bebida suave na mesa para o menino, conforme pedido pelo ruivo, que o olhava seriamente, como se desconfiasse do que havia trazido.

" Ora, cansou de dançar, Omi?", Yohji chegou com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

" Ah! Sim, Yohji-kun!", - Omi sorriu, agora pegando o copo com a bebida.

Logo Ken chegou, ligeiramente corado e ofegante, vendo que Aya olhava fulminantemente para Yohji e não entendeu nada. Perguntava-se se era devido ao sumiço de ambos, mas deixou pra lá. Sentou-se ao lado do chibi e pegou um copo de cerveja para molhar a garganta, vendo Omi o olhar suspeito e então sorrir, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

" Incompetente.", O espadachim diz, lançando seu famoso olhar 'shine' a Kudou.

" O que eu fiz?", o.o Perguntou inocente.

" Não se faça de inocente.", Estreitou ainda mais os olhos, segurando-se para não socá-lo por tão terrível incompetência.

" Mas Aya... Eu realmente não sei. Quê que eu fiz?", Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo, 'tentando' entender o que ele sabia perfeitamente o que era.

" Como pôde deixar Omi sozinho na pista de dança?", ò.ó Fechou os punhos.

" Ora, por que eu me preocuparia? Você estava aqui, não estava?", ¬.¬ Disse, recostando-se e tomando seu wisk, fazendo cara de inconformado.

" E se eu não estivesse?", Aquele ar de despreocupado o irritava profundamente.

" 'Se', Aya... Mas você estava e o chibi sabe se cuidar.", u.u Falou, virando-se para o menino, que conversava animadamente com Ken.

_"Como? Como pode ser assim?"_, O olhar de Aya tornava-se cada vez mais assassino, controlava-se para não deixar seu lado Abyssinian tomar conta.

" E então chibi? Arrasando corações?", Perguntou Yohji, malicioso.

" Eu! Não, não... Não sei do que está falando.", Disse Omi, desconcertado.

" ...!", Aya fecha os olhos, sendo consumido pela raiva e resolve ir ao banheiro.

" Ah, mas do jeito que está... Com certeza deixou todo mundo aqui maluquinho. Essa era sua intenção ao escolher a vestimenta?", Voltou a perguntar com malícia.

" Yohji-kun! Pare com isso!", Falou o menino, corado. Nem havia pensando em seduzir ninguém. Tá! Ele pensou em impressionar Aya, vestindo-se de maneira sensual, mas o ruivo nunca ia notá-lo mesmo, então desistiu de fazer charme.

" Ei! Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui?", Perguntou Ken, olhando de Omi pra Yohji.

"Ah, do jeito que Aya falou comigo, aposto que alguém estava dando em cima de Omi.", Falou, tomando um gole de champanhe.

" Quê? Aconteceu isso mesmo, Omi?", o.o Ken perguntou, voltando seus olhos castanho-esverdeados para o menino loiro.

" Hã... Bem, não é bem isso...", Omi estava corado e ficou a desenhar círculos imaginários da mesa. Do modo como Yohji falou até parecia que Aya...

" Whahuahua... Confesse! Quem você agarrou?", Perguntou o loiro, rindo.

" Eu não agarrei ninguém, alguém que estava tentando me agarrar!", Falou revoltado, vendo Yohji soltar uma gargalhada.

" Yohji! Não ria, isso não é engraçado, sabia?", Ken se irrita com esse comportamento do playboy.

" É claro que tenho que rir! Agora entendi a raiva.", Yohji possuía um olhar suspeito, quase maligno enquanto pensamentos maquiavélicos permeavam sua mente.

" Não ligue pra ele, Omi.", Ken disse, abraçando Omi e acariciando os cabelos loiros, vendo o menino ficar corado com sua demonstração de afeto, mas permanecer quieto, afinal, ele não teve esse tipo de carinho quando criança.

" Ah! Omi, você é...", Foi cortado por uma voz fria.

" Cale a boca, Kudou.", Aya disse, olhando-o friamente, contendo sua raiva.

Seus olhos violetas viraram-se, fitando Omi que estava quietinho nos braços de Ken e uma fúria assassina tomou conta de seu coração como lava incandescente prestes e explodir. Será que Ken estava ficando com Omi? Daquele jeito que estavam pareciam até que eram... Eram... Namorados.

" Pare com isso, Omi.", Falou o ruivo, sem pensar.

" Aya-kun...", Omi afastou-se de Ken sem entender, vendo raiva nos olhos de Aya.

" Vou embora.", Disse, virando-se e começando a caminhar para fora da boate.

Ver aquilo irritou por demais o belo líder dos Weiss. Não ia ficar presenciando uma cena daquelas, se Omi queria ficar com o jogador, nada podia fazer. Pena! Ele podia fazer o menino mais feliz e... O que estava pensando? Aquele ciúme não tinha lógica! Omi nem sabia de seus sentimentos, não podia cobrar nada do garoto. Suspirou. Pensou em voltar lá, mas não sabia se era o correto.

" Aya-kun!", Omi chamou temeroso ao seguir Aya.

" Omi?", Aya se virou, vendo o menino o olhar receoso.

" Eu... Fiz algo que te irritou?", Perguntou, olhando-o e esperando uma resposta.

" Omi...", Ficou a olhar aquela face tão bonita expressando uma tristeza que o incomodava.

" Se eu fiz algo, me desculpa.", Disse o menino, abaixando a cabeça.

" Você não fez nada, Omi. Eu é que estou irritado. Não gosto de lugares assim.", Respondeu, tentando dar uma desculpa para sua reação lamentável.

" Você vai mesmo embora?", Perguntou o menino, com a ligeira esperança de manter Aya ali, gostava de ficar ao lado dele e sentia-se mais seguro na presença do ruivo.

" Sim, não estou com paciência pra ficar aqui.", Falou rispidamente, arrependendo-se em seguida. Devia ter sido mais educado.

Omi viu que Aya estava incomodado com algo. Talvez ele quisesse desabafar, mas em um lugar como aquele não era apropriado. Não gostava de vê-lo assim, queria vê-lo sorrindo, sempre imaginou como seria um sorriso sincero de Aya, um sorriso de felicidade. Aproximou-se e o fitou nos olhos com intensidade.

" Eu vou com você, Aya-kun.", Diz Omi, decidido a ajudá-lo.

" Não precisa.", Respondeu exatamente o contrário, saber que o outro queria ir com ele o deixava satisfeito, mas... Não podia demonstrar, podia?

" Mas... Aya-kun, eu quero ir com você...", Omi diz de cabeça baixa, será que Aya não gostava de sua companhia?

Aya ficou olhando o garoto de lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Ele queria ir com ele. Deus! Aquele tom de voz suave, calmo... Quase infantil fez parte de seu coração derreter e teve que admitir, quando o chibi falava assim, podia apenas se render. Omi parecia realmente preocupado... Era tão doce e atencioso! Deu um discreto sorriso que não foi visto por Omi e relaxou a feição, decidido a revelar que gostava muito do menino, mas não em um local como aquele.

" Tudo bem, então vamos.", Falou em tom mais calmo.

" Tá!", Omi sorriu feliz, satisfeito por Aya não ter rejeitado sua presença.

Logo saíram da boate e Aya pagou sua parte e a de Omi, chegando finalmente a seu porche, sendo seguido pelo menino, abriu a porta e deu passagem ao chibi, indo para o outro lado. Viu o garoto sorrir e entrar no automóvel, sentando-se confortavelmente. Aya logo ligou o rádio deixando uma música suave tocar baixinho enquanto dirigia, tentando não desviar o olhar da estrada.

**OOO**

Em pouco tempo chegaram em casa. Omi saiu do carro e foi andando na frente, mas parou na porta pra esperar Aya, que estava com a chave. Por ter vindo com os outros, esquecera de trazer a dele. Aya aproximou-se, sempre o olhando de um jeito que o fazia se sentir aquecido, protegido...

" Vamos entrar, está esfriando.", Disse o ruivo, abrindo a porta e levando a mão ao interruptor, mas a luz não acendeu.

" O que houve, Aya-kun?", Perguntou ao ver a face interrogativa.

" Não tem luz...", Comentou, pensando no que aconteceu. A luz foi paga ou será que Yohji esqueceu? Afinal... Tinha dado o dinheiro ao playboy para pagar a conta.

" Ah! desculpa, Aya-kun. Esqueci de falar... Hoje chegou um aviso dizendo que ia faltar luz em algumas quadras... Por isso estava um pouco escuro por aqui, apenas algumas casas que têm geradores estão com luz e Ken ainda não arrumou o nosso...", Disse, lembrando que Aya havia intimado Ken a arrumar o gerador, que queimou devido a Ken.

" Droga.", Aya disse, entrando na casa e dando passagem a Omi, que logo entrou.

Omi caminhou até próximo a janela e a luz clara da lua banhou seu corpo, deixando-o mais lindo e Aya desejou tocar naquele corpo delgado, acariciá-lo e fazê-lo gemer de prazer. Fechou os olhos ante o pensamento e parece que tudo piorou, pois não tirava a imagem do loirinho da cabeça, começando a sentir-se mais quente.

_"Isso que dá ficar pensando no que não deve."_, Aya pensou ao notar o quanto Omi o excitava e o menino nada estava fazendo a não ser ficar parado. Devia ser a bebida em seu organismo fazendo seus hormônios ficarem a mil.

" Droga! Estou parecendo o Yohji.", ¬¬ Diz ao ver que parecia um tarado pensando daquela maneira. Não devia ter bebido, mesmo que pouco e amaldiçoava Yohji por isso.

" Disse algo, Aya-kun?", Perguntou Omi. Não havia ouvido direito.

" Nada importante.", Disse, xingando-se por ter pensado alto.

" Isso me lembra a missão do mês passado.", Omi riu divertido e Aya quase se derreteu perante a visão tão angelical.

" O que tem a missão?", Aproximou-se um pouco mais, mas ainda mantinha-se em um local mais escuro, que o permitia observar, sem ser visto por Omi, nitidamente.

" Eu estava investigando o dono de um reformatório, lembra? Lá eu estava com um grupo de meninos e... Numa noite que faltou luz, ficamos brincando de pega-pega.", Sorria enquanto se lembrava. Fôra muito divertido. Era como ter voltado a ser criança.

" Ficou brincando de... Pega-pega?", Aya perguntou impassível. Como assim brincaram de 'pega-pega'? Que tipo de pega era aquele? Novamente sentiu uma irritação intensa corroê-lo por dentro, só por imaginar quem poderia estar pegando Omi. Por mais que tentasse, apenas pensamentos nada próprios viam-lhe a mente.

Omi ainda sorria com as lembranças, foi muito divertido esquecer por instantes que era um assassino e brincar como um menino de sua idade, ou nem tanto, apenas brincar sem se preocupar, mas ao ouvir a pergunta de Aya ficou sério. Estava em missão e não devia esquecer-se disso. E se algo desse errado? O que Aya estaria pensando dele agora? Com certeza de que era um irresponsável.

" Sim. Sei que estava em missão, mas... Me pareceu algo inocente e... Foi tão divertido, mas... Eu... Desculpe-me Aya-kun. Não vai acontecer de novo.", Estava se sentindo um maldito irresponsável. Aya devia estar achando que era um bastardo maldito.

" E você achou 'legal' ficar brincando de 'pega-pega' no escuro...". Aya quase que faltava tentar descobrir quem eram os infelizes que participaram da brincadeira.

" Desculpe Aya... Era como esconde-esconde, mas era no escuro. Sei que foi arriscado, mas...", As palavras morreram em sua garganta. Aya agora nunca mais confiaria nele em uma missão e isso o deixava extremamente entristecido. Maldita hora em que foi lembrar daquilo e falar em voz alta.

Aya quase riu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Estava pensando as maiores besteiras do mundo e tudo o que Omi fez foi brincar de esconde-esconde no escuro. Tinha que se lembrar que o chibi era inocente, que não tinha uma mente pervertida como a de Yohji. Suspirou... Sua própria mente estava bem pervertida nos últimos tempos e tudo devido aquele menino que parecia enlouquecê-lo a cada instante. Sorriu sensualmente sem ser visto e resolveu desfazer aquela carinha triste, que ele causou por falar rispidamente. Omi devia achar que estava dando uma bronca.

" Hum... É divertido, Omi?", Perguntou em um tom mais rouco. Omi agora estava na penumbra e a blusa turquesa colada a seu corpo o deixava muito sensual, mesmo que não soubesse. De certa forma, aquela conversa o estimulou.

" Hã... Sim.", Não entendeu a pergunta. Achou que viria um sermão ali.

" E... Você foi pego?", Perguntou interessando, aproximando-se da janela e escorando-se na parede, deixando apenas que a luz da lua o tocasse de leve, dando-lhe um ar misterioso.

" Não, ninguém conseguiu me pegar.", - Disse rindo ao se lembrar. Os outros meninos ficaram revoltados por nunca conseguir pegar Omi. Quando os olhos azuis voltaram-se para o ruivo, Omi prendeu a respiração. Aya estava altamente sexy!

" Mesmo? Aposto que eu consigo.", Falou em tom de desafio, mesclando sensualidade e malícia, devorando Omi com o olhar. Não sabia de onde tirou isso, mas... Quem se importa?

" Co-Como!", Não entendeu. O que Aya estava dizendo? Viu um brilho diferente naquele olhar que o fazia sentir-se diferente e...

" Estou dizendo que eu consigo... Pegar você.", Repetiu sibiladamente.

Omi ficou perplexo e ligeiramente corado. Aya Fujimiya estava dizendo que ia pegá-lo? Estava impressionado! Será que Aya... Não. O ruivo apenas estava tentando descontrair o clima, mas... Será que ele bebeu um pouco além da conta? Por mais que não quisesse, aquilo parecia tão divertido! Aya queria mesmo brincar? Acabou sorrindo internamente. Pensou em ajudar Aya, ficar mais perto dele, mas... Brincar? Isso estava além de suas expectativas. Estava surpreso, mas feliz com aquelas palavras.

" Aya-kun, você está me desafiando?", Perguntou Omi, entrando na brincadeira, achando tudo muito engraçado. Um frio gostoso dançava em sua barriga, enquanto via a imagem de Aya relativamente encoberta pelas sombras.

" Acha que não consegue fugir... Omi?", Perguntou o ruivo desafiadoramente e viu o garoto sorrir de modo travesso.

" Então tá!", Diz o menino loiro, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

" Te dou dois minutos." Aya disse, vendo o menino rir e sumir na escuridão.

Devia estar louco! Brincar com Omi de esconde-esconde... Ou melhor, 'pega-pega'. O garoto devia achar que estava faltando neurônios em seu cérebro, mas pareceu feliz com a brincadeira, então continuaria. Deixou que os minutos passassem e com um sorriso predador, Aya começou a caçar Omi.

**OOO**

Sempre que ouvia algo suspeito, saía de onde estava e ia para outro lugar. Estavam nessa brincadeira há quase meia hora e agora Omi encontrava-se na floricultura e nenhum sinal de Aya. Será que o ruivo desistira? Ficou ligeiramente decepcionado. Talvez Aya estivesse apenas bêbado e desistiu de procurá-lo, indo dormir... Afinal, só o espadachim estando bêbado para resolver brincar...

Então Omi ficou em alerta, ficando preocupado. E se o ruivo estivesse machucado? Ele podia ter tropeçado em algum móvel. Podia estar passando mal também... Levantou-se cautelosamente de onde estava e começou a olhar ao redor, indo até a estufa procurar o ruivo, mas não o via em lugar algum. Talvez devesse procurar na casa. Andou por um dos corredores e parou em frente a uma prateleira de mini-rosas.

Sorriu ao observá-las e aproximou-se, aspirando o perfume de uma mini-rosa vermelha, lembrando-se de que Aya também tinha cheiro de rosas. Aya... Tinha que procurá-lo. Estava distraído e assustou-se ao sentir sua cintura ser enlaçada e suas costas se chocarem contra um tórax definido, sentindo cada músculo.

" Te peguei!", Aya sussurra sensualmente no ouvido de Omi, segurando-o firme.

" Aya...", Omi arrepiou-se completamente e sua voz saiu em um sussurro baixo, enquanto sentia o hálito quente do ruivo em seu ouvido.

" O que foi... Omi? Com frio?", Sussurrou o espadachim, subindo uma das mãos pelo tórax do menino, chegando ao queixo, virando-o e beijando a bochecha bonita.

" ...!", Omi não conseguia responder, apenas sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões e o ruivo virar mais sua cabeça, beijando seu pescoço, deixando-o mais arrepiado.

O perfume de Omi o inebriava. Estava observando há tempos, mas aproximou-se apenas quando o viu distraído aspirando o perfume de rosas. Sorriu ao ver a cena e ficou ainda mais satisfeito com a reação de Omi a seu toque... Seu sussurro. Ele era realmente adorável! Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço alvo, sentindo a maciez da pele, excitando-se com o cheiro do garoto.

" Aya... O que... Está fazendo?", Omi perguntou baixinho.

Os belos olhos azuis estavam fechados e sua pele completamente arrepiada. Omi estava amolecido, preso pelos braços fortes de Aya. Não estava entendendo o motivo do espadachim agir assim, mas simplesmente estava adorando estar nos braços daquele ruivo divino. Sentir o calor de Aya era delicioso e o contato era por demais apreciado. Se pudesse queria ficar ali pra sempre, mas sabia que aquilo só podia ser sonho e na melhor parte com certeza acordaria.

" Omi...", Sussurrou o nome do chibi, apertando-o mais fortemente, fazendo seus corpos se colarem mais, ouvindo Omi suspirar fortemente.

" Hummm...", Aya ouviu Omi gemer quando mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha direita, estando entregue de uma forma que o excitou mais.

Aya desceu a mão, enfiando-a por debaixo da blusa clara de Omi, acariciando o abdômen do menino, ouvindo este ofegar e remexer-se, ocasionando uma fricção gostosa entre os corpos. Puxou Omi para si, virando-o e antes mesmo que o menino pudesse reagir, o prensou contra a parede, entre uma prateleira de rosas e fresias, tomando posse daqueles lábios chamativos e deliciosos, sentindo o sabor daquela boca que tanto sonhou beijar.

Omi foi pego de surpresa, mas ao sentir aquela língua em contato com a sua, parou de pensar, rendendo-se aquele fogo emanado pelo outro, correspondendo com paixão, sem pensar no que aquilo podia significar, apenas queria sentir Aya perto de si, apertando-o, beijando-o e transmitindo aquela sensação maravilhosa de proteção, como se fosse o único para Aya.

O beijo encerrou-se e Aya fita os olhos do menino de bonitas madeixas loiras, seus violetas brilhando de forma intensa. Acariciou a face corada, admirando-o como se fosse um anjo, um ser que merecesse toda a veneração possível. Talvez não devesse fazer o que fez... Ele era tão... Tão... Amava tanto aquele garoto que queria mostrar a ele o que tinha de melhor, dar aquele pequeno ser o amor que lhe foi tirado na infância.

Omi estava maravilhado com o beijo que recebera. Isso significava que Aya gostava dele, não? Só podia ser isso! Via os olhos violetas brilhando de desejo e estava amando aquele olhar, sentia como se correntes elétricas estivessem percorrendo seu corpo, cada fibra... Cada célula, deixando-o mais excitado e queria mais... Muito mais.

" Aya-kun... Espera... Por favor...", Omi pediu, fazendo Aya afrouxar o abraço.

" Omi, eu...", Aya começou a falar baixinho, recriminando-se por ter avançado limites, ouvindo um risinho do menino.

" Você ainda não me pegou... Aya-kun!", Disse o chibi e com agilidade, deslizou para o lado e saiu dos braços do ruivo, lançando-lhe um olhar travesso, sensual... Provocante, que nem mesmo sabia demonstrar, correndo para fora da estufa.

" Omi!", Aya, vendo o menino fugir dos seus braços, parte ao encalço deste.

Não ia deixar Omi fugir. Se ele queria brincar mais, continuaria na brincadeira... Afinal, suas palavras pareceram excitar o belo hacker. Aya sorriu, provar aqueles lábios apenas o fez perceber o quanto desejava e amava aquele menino e ia fazê-lo entender isso. Correu atrás dele, vendo o menino quase chegando a escada, mas com rapidez o segurou pelo braço e o enlaçou pela cintura, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer em contato com o seu.

" Humm...", Omi geme baixinho, seu coração a mil. Aquele joguinho estava tirando-o do sério. Não sabia o que Aya sentia realmente por ele, mas queria sentir o ruivo, queria que ele o perseguisse e mostrasse o desejo que o consumia.

A excitação de Aya apenas crescia e com delicadeza, foi colocando a mão por debaixo do tecido da blusa fina de Omi, acariciando a pele macia, enquanto beijava o pescoço dele, deixando que sua coxa friccionasse entre as pernas roliças do loirinho, fazendo a respiração do garoto acelerar-se.

" Hummmm... Aya-kun...", Omi gemeu agora um pouco mais alto, sentindo choquinhos saindo de seu membro e espalhando-se por seu baixo ventre. Aya mantinha-o firmemente seguro pela cintura e continua a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto a coxa direita parecia fazer questão de massageá-lo de uma forma enlouquecedora.

" Agora... Eu não vou deixar você fugir mais... Omi.", Aya diz em tom rouco, sensual, altamente provocativo, fazendo o garoto mais novo arrepiar-se completamente.

Aya leva a mão ao zíper da blusa de Omi, abrindo-o com facilidade, passando a mão pelo tórax pouco definido, mas ainda assim atraente a seus olhos. Seus lábios vão descendo, formando uma trilha de beijos quentes e molhados pelo pescoço alvo, fazendo o corpo menor ficar mais quente, enquanto o empurrou mais contra a mesa de arranjos da floricultura.

" Aya...", Omi estava ofegando. As carícias do espadachim o enlouqueciam e sabia que se continuasse, poderia chegar ao clímax só com aquilo. Sentiu aqueles lábios quentes descendo por seu abdômen até chegar a seu umbigo e gemendo alto, lança a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se mais na mesa.

" Hum... Omi...", Aya beijava e mordiscava o peito de Omi, apoderando-se agora de um dos mamilos do menino, deliciando-se com o sabor da pele e o perfume que ela exalava. Omi parecia bem receptivo e saber e ver isso apenas excitava mais o ruivo.

Omi sentia língua de Aya fazer voltas em seu mamilo, deixando-o mais enrijecido. As mãos fortes do espadachim deslizavam por suas costas, arranhando-o levemente, fazendo arquear ligeiramente, sua respiração mais rápida e sua cabeça erguida para cima, sentindo seus braços trêmulos, não sabendo se conseguiria manter-se apoiados neles. Se estivesse em pé teria caído, pois suas pernas também estavam bambas.

Aya se ergue e ao ver os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente, toma novamente os lábios saborosos de Omi, sentando-o na mesa, que só agora ele reparou que estava cheia de flores... Rosas vermelhas e... Fresias. Mesmo beijando o menino, lembrou-se de que Yohji iria fazer um arranjo especial usando os dois tipos de flores e até mesmo havia tirado os espinhos das rosas, mas o incompetente deixou as flores ali... Pra morrer.

"_Descontarei isso do salário dele."_, Aya pensou, sorrindo quase cruel internamente, mas esqueceu-se disso ao sentir a língua do pequeno Bombay deslizando por sua boca. Pelo visto Omi aprendia realmente rápido!

" Aya...", O chibi queria perguntar se o ruivo fazia isso apenas por desejo ou se sentia algo a mais, mas simplesmente era difícil. Aya era de poucas palavras e sentia-se tão entorpecido com as carícias dele!

" Eu quero você... Omi!", O ruivo sussurrou roucamente no ouvido do menino, sentindo-o estremecer enquanto era apertado por seu abraço.

" Aya, eu...", Queria muito ser de Aya, mas... Queria mais do que isso!

" Omi... Você é tão doce... Por isso gosto de você.", Sorriu ao menino. A feição dele era tão adorável e meiga que era impossível não gostar do chibi.

Omi derreteu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Aya gostava dele! Não sabia o quanto era esse 'gostar', mas isso não importava! Saber que o ruivo gostava só um pouquinho e tinha desejos por ele era o suficiente... Queria acreditar que isso era suficiente! Seu peito aquecia de forma gostosa e tudo o que queria era permanecer dentro daquele sonho maravilhoso, envolvendo o pescoço do espadachim com seus braços pequenos, distribuindo beijos pela face alva.

Aya distribuía beijos pela face clara de Omi, descendo pelo pescoço, parando na região atrás da orelha e sugando a pele naquele lugar, ouvindo um gemido mais alto do menino, sorrindo ao ver que ele era sensível ali! Delicadamente deitou Omi na mesa, ainda torturando-o com carícias naquele local, até parar um pouco ao vê-lo ofegante. Vislumbrou os olhos azuis tão brilhantes e mais escuros devido à excitação e pegou uma rosa.

" Feche os olhos, Omi.", Pediu o líder dos Weiss, olhando o hacker apaixonadamente.

Omi fechou os olhos como lhe foi pedido carinhosamente e sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo, deixando-o mais quente. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu algo suave, que logo reconheceu como sendo pétalas de rosas tocando sua pele de modo suave, deixando-o arrepiado. A mesma fazia um caminho por seu peito, chegando ao mamilo e contornando-o, fazendo sua respiração descompassar-se mais.

" Aya-kun...", Omi gemeu baixinho, remexendo-se, tentando segurar em algo.

Aya deliciava-se vendo as reações que obtinha do corpo de Omi. A face corada, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração entrecortada. Via a pele arrepiada e os mamilos enrijecidos devido aos toques suaves. Sorriu sensualmente descendo mais a rosa delicadamente contornando o umbigo, vendo Omo arquejar.

" Aahhh... Aya...", Omi ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e aqueles toques estavam deixando-o louco! Talvez por estar com os olhos fechados tudo parecia mais intenso... Não sabia definir ao certo. Sua calça estava tão apertada que o incomodava e ansiava livrar-se dela.

Aya deixou a rosa e pegou uma perna de Omi, colocando-a sobre o ombro, deslizando os lábios ainda sobre o tecido pela canela, passando pelo joelho e rumando para a coxa, presenciando o loirinho abrir os olhos e fitá-lo em uma súplica silenciosa. As íris azuis estavam dilatadas, deixando aquelas safiras mais brilhantes e escuras, belas de se contemplar!

" Omi... Você é tão...", Suprimiu um gemido, não achando palavras para descrevê-lo. Sua calça estava tão apertada que seu membro estava dolorido dentro dela e logo Aya chegou as coxas do menino, mordicando o lugar e chegando ao membro, vendo Omi apoiar-se nos cotovelos e sem que o outro esperasse chegou ao membro, dano uma leve mordida sobre ele.

" AYA!", Omi gritou de prazer, sentindo choques percorrendo todo seu corpo. Não pode mais suportar seu peso sobre os cotovelos e desabou sobre a mesa, amassando as rosas, apertando algumas com as mãos, enquanto estava próximo do céu.

Ao escutar aquele grito de prazer, Aya ergueu-se e com movimentos ligeiros, abriu a calça de Omi, logo a retirando e jogando no chão, vendo o corpo nu do menino, que se encontrava corado e completamente excitado a sua frente. Sorriu e abaixou-se, beijando os lábios dele e aproveitando-se para roçar-se contra o corpo menor, gerando uma fricção gostosa tanto para Omi quanto para si.

" Você é lindo!", Disse e sentiu as mãos do menino em seu corpo, tentando retirar sua blusa e rapidamente ajudou o chibi com essa tarefa, vendo o mesmo sentar-se e tocar seu peito, distribuindo beijos sensuais e molhados, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e gemer quase incontidamente.

" Você que é... Aya-kun!", O chibi disse, mordendo o tórax de Aya, próximo ao mamilo, escutando um gemido rouco abandonar a garganta dele. Desceu a mão, chegando a calça, arrepiando-se só de pensar no que aconteceria em seguida, tomando coragem e simplesmente descendo o zíper da calça negra, enfiando a mão dentro e tocando o membro do espadachim.

" Aaahh... Omi...", Os violetas permanecia fechados, apreciando melhor cada toque, deleitando-se com o prazer que o mesmo o proporcionava, mas não ficaria apenas nisso!

Aya segurou o rosto do chibi, beijando-o de novo e resolvendo tomar o controle da situação, tocou o membro de Omi, começando a estimulá-lo, engolindo os gemidos dele com seus beijos famintos, indo então para o pescoço do menino, sugando e deixando marcas de sua posse, ouvindo palavras desconexas deixarem aquela boca doce. Abaixou-se e logo fez Omi deitar-se sobre a mesa, lambendo todo o abdômen perfeito e chegando a glande, rodopiando sua língua sobre ela.

" Aaahhhh... Ayaaahhh...", Omi gritou extasiado o nome do espadachim, que agora o sugava com voracidade.

Aya sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados por Omi, que se remexia e ondulava os quadris a procura de mais contato e não o decepcionou, aumentando o ritmo da sucção para delírio de Omi, que ofegava e estremecia, sabendo que o garoto não suportaria muito suas carícias e aproveitando a distração, introduziu furtivamente um dedo dentro dele, vendo que o garoto apenas gemeu mais alto, começando a massageá-lo, logo introduzindo o segundo dedo.

" Aahhh... Aya-kun... Não! Aaahhh...", Aquilo era 'terrível'! Sentia seu corpo em chamas devido ao que o espadachim fazia. Os lábios e língua molhados e quentes estavam em seu membro, pressionando-o, entorpecendo-o e aqueles dedos, que no início lhe pareceu estranho, agora lhe tocava em pontos tão maravilhosos que não queria parar, queria apenas sentir mais, no entanto, não conseguia se segurar.

" Aya... Aya... Aaahhhhh...", Omi lançou a cabeça para trás, amassando as pétalas vermelhas completamente em suas mãos, arqueando as costas e sentindo seu corpo tremer completamente e uma explosão acontecer em seu âmago, espalhando-se fortemente por cada célula de seu corpo, saindo de seu membro quando Aya tocou em um ponto específico dentro dele, subindo por sua coluna e levando-o ao orgasmo.

Aya vislumbrou cada reação do corpo de Omi, gemendo ao ver como era lindo presenciá-lo dessa forma, ouvindo-o gritar seu nome sensualmente quase o levando a loucura. Sugou-o mais forte e tocou-o mais profundamente, sentindo enfim o gosto do menino em sua boca, sendo liberados em jatos quentes e fortes e com prazer, Aya engoliu cada gota, limpando todo o membro e então se erguendo, apreciando a visão de Omi ainda entorpecido pelo orgasmo.

" Você é doce... Omi!", Disse o ruivo, sorrindo ao menino, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, colocando uma mão de cada lado da face do chibi e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Omi estranhou o gosto, mas o beijo... Esse era maravilhoso! Correspondeu mesmo seu corpo ainda estando entorpecido pelo prazer, sentindo a pele quente de Aya em contato com a sua e percebendo o óbvio... Aya ainda estava muito excitado e ainda tinha sentindo todo o prazer que ele sentira até o momento.

" Aya-kun... Você...", Sussurrou, sua face corada e o olhar incerto.

" Sim?", Aya ainda estava deslumbrado com o prazer que viu nos olhos de Omi.

" Eu... Eu... Eu quero ser seu... Aya...", O menino sussurrou baixinho, timidamente, olhando a face do ruivo, suas bochechas mais coradas e seu coração a mil.

" Hummm... Omi..." Aya gemeu ante a revelação do chibi.

Ouvir aquele gemido tão necessitado de Aya fez Omi estremecer e um frio dançar em sua barriga de ansiedade e receio, seu pequeno coração batia descompassadamente em um ritmo alucinante. O olhar de desejo do espadachim o deixava sem ar, mas o brilho naquelas orbes o hipnotizavam de tal forma que tudo o que pensava era se entregar ao belo homem de cabelos vermelhos como sangue.

Aya distribuiu beijos pela face de Omi e voltou a ficar de pé, ainda entre as pernas do menino. Levou a mão à calça, retirando-a e deixando que a mesma deslizasse sobre suas coxas torneadas, colocando para fora sua ereção, que se mostrava grande aos olhos do loirinho, que ruborizava docemente de forma excitante e então Omi viu algo que o extasiou completamente... Um sorriso, um lindo e encantador sorrido de Aya, que o deslumbrou!

Aya acariciou o próprio membro enquanto perdia-se dentro do mar que eram os olhos de Omi, ainda portando um sorriso sedutor, satisfeito... Feliz nos lábios. Nunca pensou que estaria assim com Omi, com o garoto que mesmo sendo um Takatori roubou seu coração... Um coração que ele achou ter enterrado.

Com a mão livre, Aya acaricia a face de Omi, contornando os lábios pequenos e belos com a ponta dos dedos e então sentindo aquela língua rosada tocá-lo, fazendo-o gemer. Omi segurou delicadamente seu pulso e instintivamente passou a lamber os dedos longos do espadachim e em poucos minutos estava a sugá-los de uma forma tão sexy que Aya passou a ofegar, principalmente pelos brilhantes olhos azuis não abandonarem seus violetas em momento algum.

" Hum...", Omi gemeu quando Aya retirou os dedos de sua boca, sentindo-se novamente elétrico e uma excitação repentina atravessar seu corpo.

" Não vou te machucar.", Disse o ruivo roucamente ao ver que o menino estranhou, apesar de parecer se acostumar rapidamente.

Omi percebeu que a sensação não era dolorosa, apenas estranha. Só percebeu realmente porque agora não havia a distração dos lábios de Aya. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo os dedos se mover dentro dele em uma massagem altamente perturbadora, que o desconcertava e o fazia se remexer. Seus azuis se abriram quando sentiu os lábios dele dançando em seu pescoço, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta e instintivamente erguesse a cabeça, dando mais espaço a Aya, virou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, sentindo o perfume das rosas e das fresias, sorrindo ao inalar o aroma.

" Aya... Aahhhh...", Omi sentiu um terceiro dedo adentrando em si, movendo-se junto com os outros, espalhando uma sensação gostosa e excitante por cada célula de seu corpo, obrigando-o a acompanhar os movimentos do ruivo.

Aya sorriu a passou a língua nos lábios, retirando os dedos de dentro de Omi.

" Aya!", Omi reclamou, fazendo um quase beicinho, olhando para o ruivo.

" Quer mais... Omi?", Aya não resistiu e teve que perguntar, mesmo sabendo que o chibi ia corar deliciosamente.

" Eu... Hã... Sim...", Omi disse corado pela vergonha, mas não queria que ele parasse.

" Hum... Que bom!", Aya mordeu sensualmente o lábio inferior, posicionando-se.

Aya voltou a beijar o hacker, abrindo mais as pernas dele e segurando a coxa direita, apertando-a ligeiramente, sentindo os músculos delineados sob seus dedos, iniciando a penetração, engolindo um gemido de dor emitido pelo loirinho e quase se perdendo nas sensações delirantes que aquele canal apertado lhe proporcionava.

" Você está bem?", Perguntou ofegante, seus olhos nublados de desejo.

" Si-Sim... Conti... Continua...", Falou o menino, envolvendo o pescoço do ruivo e o puxando para si, sentindo Aya ir mais fundo.

Aya gemeu o nome do menino de belos olhos azuis, investindo mais a cada instante, entrando totalmente dentro do canal apertado e tendo que parar, a fim de normalizar sua respiração, que se encontrava completamente descompassada. Estava trêmulo e tinha que usar de todo o seu autodomínio para não iniciar uma seqüência de movimentos selvagens e ensandecidos dentro do corpo menor. Estremeceu quando os olhos azuis abriram-se, fixando-se neles, sendo puxado por Omi.

" Aya... Me faça sentir... Mais...", O menino sussurra roucamente no ouvido de Aya, desejando senti-lo intensamente. Não havia dor, o incômodo inicial havia passado e por mais que o ruivo fosse grande, não havia doído tanto quanto imaginava e ao olhar para o outro percebeu algo... Aya estava se contendo.

Ao ouvir aquele pedido, Aya perde a razão! O olhar enevoado tornou-se altamente predador e tomado por um desejo intenso, se retira do chibi, voltando a investir com força, ouvindo um grito ser emitido por Omi, mas continuou, segurando a perna do hacker e colocando sobre o ombro, vendo o menino segurar-se as bordas da mesa, enquanto seu quadril afundava mais, atingindo-o cada vez mais fundo.

" Aaahhh... Aya... Ayaahh...", Omi gemia descontroladamente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo alucinado de Aya, quase violento, mas estava amando cada gesto... Cada movimento do ruivo, que se aprofundava mais, tocando-o em pontos delirantes.

" Aahh... Omi... Você é... Humm... Delicioso!", Disse o espadachim em um misto de contemplação e malícia, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem alucinantes, enquanto movia os quadris circularmente, ensandecido de prazer.

" Aahhh... Aya... Mais...", Omi sentia o quadril de Aya chocando-se contra ele, o som dos movimentos de ambos apenas o excitava mais, o que o ruivo fazia era incrível e mesmo que o vai-e-vem fosse forte e cadenciado queria mais rapidez e força.

Aya gemeu o nome do menino arrastadamente, atendendo ao pedido de Omi, saindo e entrando com tudo, em movimentos selvagens, percebendo que agora se moviam em sintonia. Levou a mão livre ao membro do menino, resolvendo tirá-lo do sério, masturbando-o com velocidade, no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas, fazendo Omi gritar de prazer, pedindo cada vez mais, o que apenas o enlouquecia.

Omi continuava a gritar roucamente e Aya continuava a masturbá-lo, sem conseguir diminuir o ritmo ou impedir que seus quadris investissem com força, tocando fundo dentro do menino, vendo o corpo menor estremecer e retesar de maneira deliciosa, levando-o a um estado onde sabia... Não resistiria!

" Ayyyyaaaaahhhhhh...", Omi gritou o nome do ruivo a plenos pulmões, sentindo seu corpo ser acometido por ondas intensas de prazer, que deixava seu membro e espalhavam-se fortemente pelo seu corpo, arrebatando-o a um orgasmo mais intenso que o outro, derramando seu sêmen nas mãos talentosas de Aya, que ainda continuava investindo dentro dele.

" Aahh... Omiii...", Aya rosnou, movendo-se de maneira alucinada, sentindo seu membro ser pressionado seguidamente pelas paredes do canal de Omi, não resistindo ao ouvi-lo gritar tão prazerosamente seu nome, chegando ao orgasmo e lançando fortes jatos de sêmen dentro do menino, ainda movendo-se ligeiramente, até ir parando aos poucos.

Aya desaba em cima de Omi, descansando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do menino, ainda trêmulo de prazer, sentindo os braços pequenos envolvendo seu dorso e dedos finos e delicados fazerem uma carícia gostosa em sua nuca. Permaneceram em silêncio apenas apreciando o momento e então o ruivo se levanta, ficando a olhar Omi.

Com cuidado se retirou de dentro dele, levemente frustrado por ter que abandonar o calor do corpo do outro, mas não podiam ficar assim para sempre, mesmo que desejasse isso. Vislumbrou o corpo pequeno sobre a mesa, em cima das rosas e fresias e sorriu encantado. A face de Omi ainda estava corada devido ao orgasmo intenso e os olhos azuis estavam mais escuros. Tudo aquilo foi loucura!

" Aya-kun...", Omi queria dizer o que sentia, mas não sabia que palavras usar.

" Gostou da brincadeira, Omi?", Perguntou Aya, sorrindo.

Omi sentiu-se confuso por uns instantes. Brincadeira? Aya fez amor... Ou melhor, sexo por brincadeira? Lembrou-se de que realmente estavam brincando... Pega-pega e ele foi pego. Deu um singelo sorriso, tentando esconder a melancolia que se apoderou de seu frágil coração. Para ele o que fizeram ali foi amor, afinal... Amava o ruivo. Não tinha consciência disso antes, mas agora tinha certeza e para Aya foi brincadeira... Tudo efeito do álcool e...

" O que está...?", Parou de falar alarmado quando Aya o pegou no colo.

" Vamos pro quarto.", Disse o ruivo suavemente, caminhando calmamente em direção ao seu quarto.

" Mas...", Viu que Aya tinha pego sua roupa e caminhava... Para o quarto dele.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, quando foi colocado sobre os lençóis frios e vislumbrou as íris violetas. Aya aproximou-se e tomou os seus lábios em um beijo profundo. Talvez não tivesse o amor do ruivo, mas aproveitaria aquela noite para lembrar-se de cada momento quando finalmente estivesse sozinho.

**OOO**

O sol já havia se erguido e com passos lentos e hesitantes, duas figuras entravam dentro da casa furtivamente. Olhos verdes percorreram o ambiente, tentando identificar algum ser vivo, mas não viu ninguém, sorrindo e dando passagem ao rapaz mais baixo, de pele morena e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

" A barra está limpa, Ken-ken.", Disse o playboy, sorrindo travessamente.

" Hum... Ainda acho que o Aya vai nos matar.", . Ken dizia temeroso.

" Que nada! Ele nem está aqui.", Falou, desabando no sofá e arrependendo-se disso. Agora seria difícil levantar-se pra ir pro quarto. Estava exausto, mas não se arrependia. A noite com Ken foi deliciosa... Prazerosa na verdade e tinha quase certeza de que...

" Ah...", Por que Ken estava fazendo cara de pânico?

" Kudou.", Ouviu aquela voz fria chamar seu nome e arrepiou-se completamente.

" Er... Aya?", Olhou para trás apavorado, sendo fuzilado pelas íris violetas.

" Abra a floricultura.", Ordenou friamente.

" Mas eu acabei de chegar e...", Calou-se ao receber outro olhar shine de Aya.

" Apenas lembrando... O arranjo de rosas e fresias que você não fez. Ele será descontado de seu salário.", Comunicou ao playboy.

" Quê! Mas por quê?", Levantou-se em um pulo, assustando Ken.

" Porque as flores estão amassadas.", u.u Revelou, começando a subir as escadas.

" Mas... Quem amassou elas?", Perguntou Ken. Lembrava que Yohji as deixou em cima da mesa, mas... Como as pobrezinhas foram amassadas?

Aya apenas o fitou sobre o ombro, não respondendo e saindo do campo de visão deles.

Yohji estava perplexo e então desceu a floricultura, sendo seguido por um curioso Ken. Os olhos verdes percorreram todo o ambiente e logo em seguida ele começou a rir incontrolavelmente ao ver as flores amassadas sobre a mesa e caídas no chão, deixando Ken ainda mais curioso e louco pra saber o que houve.

" Fala logo! Por que está rindo?", Ken perguntou apreensivo e impaciente. Yohji não devia estar bem. Será que enlouquecera?

" Ah, Ken-ken!", Disse o playboy, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

" Diga.", Pediu o ex-jogador, não entendendo nada.

" Meu plano deu certo.", Revelou com cara de quem fez algo esplêndido.

" Plano! Que plano?", õ.õ Tudo se tornou mais confuso na cabecinha do moreno.

" Huhuhu... Meu plano pra fazer o Aya perder a cabeça e render-se ao Omi." Falou, feliz com o resultado.

" Quê?", Interrogações dançavam ao redor do ingênuo moreno.

" Aya e Omi se gostam e ficavam naquele chove não molha, resolvi convidar todos porque sabia que o chibi ia e... Aya também, para vigiá-lo. Pelo estado da floricultura tudo deu certo. Whuahuahua... Aya é safadinho...", Ria pervertidamente olhando as flores amassadas.

" Agora que você disse... Realmente eles se gostam e... Formam um belo casal! Belo trabalho, Yohji.", Comentou, sorrindo ao loiro.

Yohji estreitou os olhos repentinamente.

" O que foi?", Perguntou ao ver a mudança repentina na face do namorado.

" Aya... Aquele ingrato! Eu o ajudo e ele me manda abrir a floricultura e ainda... Ainda vai descontar o valor das flores do meu salário!", Falou indignado o playboy, que logo iniciou um discurso anti-Aya, reclamando de tudo o que o ruivo fez e não fez, fazendo Ken balançar a cabeça e rir da situação.

**OOO**

Aya subiu para o quarto e entrou, vendo Omi já vestido em seu quarto, virando-se assustado devido a sua entrada repentina. Os olhos azuis logo se desviaram dos seus, mirando o chão e o ruivo soube que havia algo errado ali, mas não sabia definir exatamente o quê.

" Algo errado?", Perguntou o líder dos Weiss, achando estranho tal ação.

" Não.", Respondeu o loirinho sem fitá-lo.

" Não dormiu bem?", Perguntou o ruivo, ficando preocupado.

" Eu... Dormi sim.", Respondeu e olhou-o timidamente, temeroso na verdade.

" O que te incomoda?", Foi direto ao assunto. Sabia que ele estava muito incomodado com algo e ia descobrir o motivo.

" Aya, eu...", Tinha que dizer antes que fraquejasse, apesar de já estar fraquejando.

" Eu tenho algo importante pra te falar.", O ruivo diz, seriamente.

Omi viu o olhar sério e quase frio de Aya e seu coração apertou-se a tal ponto que ele quis fugir dali, pular a janela para não ter que ouvir as palavras do ruivo que o renegaria. Era um Takatori, tinha que se lembrar disso. Aya foi levado pelo desejo, que foi liberado pelo álcool em suas veias. Devia saber!

"_De manhã ele levantou tão rápido... Devia ser para pensar no que me dizer, ou melhor, como me dizer... Provavelmente estava pensando na melhor maneira de me dar o fora... A melhor maneira de dizer que não quer ficar comigo... Que tudo foi... Brincadeira."_, Pensava o chibi, abaixando a cabeça e apenas esperando as palavras do ruivo, que o despacharia em alguns minutos.

" Ontem... Tudo o que aconteceu...", Foi cortado pelo chibi.

" Eu sei, não precisa me dizer eu... Já vou sair.", Falou sem olhá-lo.

" Como assim, 'já vai sair'?", Inquiriu o ruivo, não gostando do que ouviu.

" Não precisa dizer nada, Aya..." Ainda não o fitava. Queria chorar, mas não faria na frente do ruivo.

" Sente-se aí e me escute.", Falou irritado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não deixaria que Omi saísse daquele quarto com um olhar tão triste e perdido.

" Mas...", O olhou não conseguindo esconder a tristeza em seu olhar.

" Sente-se.", Ordenou e Omi sentou-se na poltrona. Aya caminhou até a cama e sentou-se nela, ficando de frente para o menino.

" O que você não quer ouvir?", Perguntou, querendo extrair respostas do chibi.

" ...!", Omi permaneceu em silêncio, não sabendo o que dizer.

" Acha que não sou digno de você?", Perguntou, sentindo um estranho incômodo em seu peito. Era um assassino frio e todos diziam que era um demônio. Será que Omi achava isso dele também?

" Como?", Omi o olhou alarmado. O que Aya quis dizer com 'não sou digno de você'?

" Eu amo você! Era isso que não queria ouvir?", Estava sério. Resolveu que diria tudo e se o chibi não o quisesse, poderia apenas zelar por seu bem estar como amigo... Amigo não, como líder dos Weiss.

" Você... Me... Ama?", As palavras de Aya rodopiavam em sua mente. Aya o amava?

" Sim. Eu te amo! Por isso fiz amor com você.", Falou simplesmente, surpreendendo-se por conseguir fazê-lo tão fluentemente. Achou que nunca conseguiria se abrir assim, mas estava enganado. Ver aqueles olhos tristes fazia com que fosse capaz de dizer qualquer coisa pra mudar a situação.

" Você... Você não estava apenas... Brincando? Não fez isso por estar bêbado?", Omi ainda estava atordoado. Aya o amava? Amava de verdade? Precisava da confirmação.

Ao ouvir as palavras atordoadas do chibi compreendeu imediatamente o que o afligia. Sorriu internamente ao perceber como Omi era transparente. Agora que via os olhos dele, podia ler todas as suas dúvidas e simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso que tinha quando ainda era Ran Fujimiya e não o assassino conhecido como Abyssinian.

" Não. Eu estava plenamente consciente e não estou brincando quando digo que amo você, Tsukiyono.", Falou, sorrindo mais a Omi.

" Aya-kun... Eu... Eu também te amo!", Queria levantar e abraçá-lo, mas suas pernas ainda estavam bambas.

Aya deslizou da cama, ajoelhando-se no chão e engatinhando até Omi, que prendeu a respiração ante aos movimentos tão sensuais e provocantes do ruivo, que logo estava entre suas pernas e apoiou-se em suas coxas, envolvendo sua cintura e deixando que seu hálito morno tocasse sua orelha.

" Eu te amo!", Falou apaixonadamente no ouvido do menino.

" Aya-kun...", Omi abraçou o ruivo, derretendo-se com as palavras doces e tão significativas. Estava explodindo de felicidade e não queria se conter. Beijou o rosto de Aya e arranhou suavemente a nuca do outro, sentindo a pele se arrepiar sob seu toque.

" Omi...", Aya falou em tom rouco, como se o avisasse de algo.

" Sim, Aya-kun?", Perguntou o menino no ouvido do ruivo, provocante.

" Hum... Então meu Bombay quer brincar?", Perguntou malicioso, mordendo o pescoço do menino.

" Hummm... A Koneko, Aya...", Disse, arrepiando-se todo com o toque, sentindo Aya o puxar. Estava adorando as carícias, mas tinham que abrir a floricultura.

" Esqueça isso.", Falou, lambendo a pele suave, sugando o pescoço do hacker.

" Mas...", Omi estava de olhos fechados, rendendo-se a cada carícia de Aya.

" Agora que eu te peguei... Você não foge mais... Omi.", Falou o ruivo, tomando os lábios macios. Não deixaria que o chibi escapasse. Não estava se importando com a floricultura e se ela explodisse naquele momento, não faria a menor diferença, tudo que importava era o menino em seus braços, o que podia oferecer e receber em troca, afinal, Omi roubou seu coração e dependia daquele menino para viver... Pra se sentir... Humano!

Fim.

**OOO**

Essa fic surgiu pelo simples fato de que eu queria escrever uma cena em que o Aya dizia 'te peguei' para Omi. XDDD. Talvez ela tenha ficado um pouco PWP... Não sei. ¬¬ Apesar de que não acho isso realmente... Como minha beta disse, essa fic tem uma história e não é só lemon, então... É apenas coisa da minha cabeça. XDDD

Essa fic é uma oferenda a **Evil Kitsune**! Não é aquela fic ¬¬ , mas é apenas o começo, as verdadeiras oferendas logo virão e pode ter certeza que serão fics bem mais complexas. Espero que você goste!

Agradeço a própria **Evil Kitsune** por betar a fic pra mim! Valeu! o/

A todos os que leram eu agradeço e peço comentários. Eles são importantes! -

07 de Fevereiro de 2006.

23:15 PM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
